4 AM
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Of all times, Blue didn't think she'd be this close to him at four in the morning. Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu. Inspired by Alex G's song 4 AM. Reviews are greatly appreciated :3


Well hey! It's been a while; I'm sorry! /._./ \._.\ I was listening to 4AM by Alex G, and this idea popped up. (JUST A NOTE, I AM A HUUUGE ALEX G FAN. THIS SONG IS AMAZING AS WELL, SO I ENCOURAGE YOU ALL TO CHECK HER OUT :D )  
So this is a somewhat-revised drabble! It's not as short as my other fics are, so stick with it :) I hope you enjoy, and leave a review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

Blue turned over once more, wrapped up in her blanket. She looked from the window she was facing, to the phone, and then to the digital alarm clock by her bed, the glowing red numbers of "3:03 AM" glowing back at her. She groaned, and rolled over onto her stomach, propped up on her elbows.

It was still dark outside, no moon to shine through the night. The rain was pouring outside, pitter-pattering against the window. Big drops slid down the panes, making long trails of water. _I wonder if he's thinking about me…_ Blue couldn't help but wonder.

Of course, she was talking about her best friend, Green. During their long friendship, Blue had fallen in love with him. Unfortunately, he was always giving off mixed signals, leaving her confused in the end. She had tried countless times to get over him in the romantic sense, but fell for him again every time.

"Why can't I just be done with him?" she asked herself out loud. She wished it was that simple, but it definitely wasn't. She didn't want this one-sided relationship, but Green seemed to have a certain power over her.

Blue eyed the phone, and then dialed a number she knew by heart. On the third ring, the person she was calling answered.

"Blue, Arceus, what's going on?! Are you hurt?! Do you need help?!" Yellow frantically asked on the other side of the line. Blue almost laughed at her friend's reaction, appreciative of her care.

"I'm fine, just lying down at home. Thank you for your concern, though. You're a great friend." Blue thanked with a smile.

"…Did you just call me at 3 in the morning, for no reason?" Yellow asked, a not-amused tone in her voice.

Blue gasped, faking hurt. "Yellow, how could you be so heartless? Of course I had a reason!" They laughed, and then silence fell over the line.

"Yellow…he hugged me today." Blue told her.

"Who, Green?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, who else? Anyway, it was at the end of the day, after we got a lot of work done on our research project. We made a new discovery, and it really made him happy, I guess." Blue sighed in content. She could still feel Green's presence lingering on her neck from when he hugged her.

"Didn't he just yell at you, not too long ago?" Yellow pointed out.

Blue recalled that night. It had been, in fact, a mere five days since that incident. She and Green had been working on their project again, and she made a mistake. ONE mistake, and he flipped out at her. Of course, Blue yelled back at him, but she couldn't help but still feel guilty about the matter. "Um…yes." she answered Yellow's question.

"Well then, I say he's not worth it. Romantically, of course. If he's going to be to on-and-off with you, you'll be running in circles the whole time." Yellow advised.

"But Yellow, he's…different. I know he's really mood swing-y at times, but I can't help but want to be with him." Blue told her friend.

"Blue, if he's always 'hot and cold', it wouldn't be a healthy relationship. I want the best for you guys. But, if he's acting like this, you have to be the one to call it off now. Before it gets any worse."

"Yes, I understand. But he-"

A beeping noise entered her conversation. _I could've sworn I charged this thing…_ Blue thought, thinking that the beeping was from low battery. She took the phone from her ear to check the battery icon, only to see the smiling image of Green on her screen.

**Green calling.**

Her eyes widened. "Blue? Everything ok?" Yellow asked, still on the line.

**Slide right to take call, slide left to decline.**

"Blue?" Yellow asked again. "Um, Yellow, there's another call I have to take. I'll get right back to you, I promise." Blue responded. "Alright!" Yellow chirped, and Blue slid her finger across her phone screen, to the right.

"Um…hello?" she spoke hesitantly.

"Blue…" a voice croaked on the other side. It was, in fact, Green, but he sounded weird. Like he was having trouble breathing.

"Green, what's up?" Blue asked.

"Well, I-" Green started to respond, but was cut off by himself, wheezing and coughing.

"Green, are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Blue asked, sitting up in her bed.

Once his coughing fit died down, he answered again. "I'm really sick, and I need some medicine. I would ask Daisy or Gramps to do it, but both of them are out…" his voice trailed off, and he coughed again.

"Can you come over?" he asked.

Blue's heart pounded faster. _Just think neutrally. He's still your best friend; of course you want to help him feel better. _Blue thought, and answered, "Be there in twenty." Green thanked her, and then hung up.

Yellow was the one who called her back immediately after. "Blue, who was it? Is everything okay?" the girl asked. "Yellow…it was Green." Blue responded.

"What? What did he want?!"

"Yellow, it's okay. He's really sick, he just needs some medicine. I'll only go for a short bit, I promise."

"…Just call me if anything happens, okay?"

Blue smiled. Yellow really was her best friend. "Of course. See ya later."

"Bye."

With that, Blue hung up, and tossed her phone on her bed. She quickly got dressed, and went down to the separate medicine cabinet in the kitchen. She opened it, and found lots of different medicine…but which ones did Green want? _I should've asked…but whatever._ she thought, and grabbed a bottle of cough medicine, cold medicine (apparently there was a difference between the two), and sleep medicine. She gave the shelf one last glance, and then closed it.

She grabbed her phone and made her way to her car, hoping that tonight would be normal.

X~X~X

Blue arrived at Green's house. Despite the short walk from her parked car to the front door, she was soaking wet. She knocked, only to find that the door was open. Didn't this happen in horror movies; the main character finds a person, goes to their house, the front door would be open, and then the main character would walk inside only to find that the person is dead?

Her eyes widened in fear as she stepped inside the house, and locked the door behind her. "Green, are you here?!" she called, and ran into the living room. Empty. The kitchen and dining room were deserted as well, and the bathrooms were unoccupied. Worried, she ran up the stairs of the house, not even taking her shoes off.

"Green?" she called again, not finding him in one of the rooms. She checked every room in the hall, all of them empty. She then noticed the last room, and she slowly turned the knob.

It was a bedroom, and Green was under the bed covers, sleeping on one side. Blue breathed a sigh of relief, and took her shoes off at the bedroom door. "Must you be so noisy?" Green groaned, sitting up. Blue walked inside.

"You shouldn't be complaining Mister, especially when I'm here to help you." she told him, and sat at the edge of his bed. She took the medicine bottles out of her bag, and showed them to him. "These are all that I had, that would be applicable to you." she told him. Green took the bottle of strawberry flavored cough medicine. "This is what I was looking for. Thanks." he said, but erupted into another coughing fit.

"Don't move, I'll get it for you." Blue said, and got up to get the cup of water and cough medicine spoon on Green's bedside table. She handed him a spoonful of the medicine, which he swallowed, grimacing, and then handed him the water.

"Strawberries?" he croaked. Blue nodded, "Of course, what else?" she responded, capping the bottle.

"Does it make you sleep?" Green asked.

"Well, not directly. But, speaking of sleep," Blue said, and tossed a pillow that had fallen to the floor at him, "you should probably get some."

"Okay. Thanks, Blue." he thanked.

"You're…you're welcome." Blue said, and sat down in one of Green's desk chairs that was in the room.

Silence settled in the room for a while; the pouring rain sounding outside. Here she was, in Green Oak's room. She was helping him get better. _Will he even remember this in the morning?_ she thought, glancing at him. _Probably not, _she thought.

In the silence, Blue couldn't help but watch Green, knowing he was awake. She could see his eyes blink, the small action noticeable.

Her heart beating fast, Blue blurted out the question she had been pondering for years.

"Do you like me?" she asked, her voice ringing in the still silence of the room.

"Blue, I-"

"You know what I mean."

"…It's complicated."

Blue was hurt by his statement. She stood up to leave, about to grab her shoes by the door.

"Why did you ask?" Green spoke, his low voice ringing in the room.

She stopped, and walked back, and stood in front of the bed. "We have such an on and off friendship, Green. Sometimes I'll feel like you like me, and others I'll feel like you want to be anywhere but near me," Blue continued, "I just can't help but feel like you might be playing me."

Green was still silent. Blue walked over, and saw he was sleeping. She chuckled softly. _It's probably because of his fever, and the medicine,_ she realized. Nonetheless, she sat down on a chair next to his bed and decided to continue talking, whether he was listening or not. She needed to get all this off her chest, anyway.

"You don't know how hard it is to read you, Green. Usually, I know if someone is interested in me or not off the top of the bat. But with you, it's an endless puzzle." She paced around the room. "Every single day, I find some reason to hate you, and a reason to keep loving you."

Blue almost chuckled. "Hell, I don't even know why I still love you. Every single time, this happens. Everyone tells me not to be with you because of our on-off ways, and I agree. But I fall for you again, every time."

The hurt in her heart took over. She stood up, and walking away from him. "Why do you do this to me?" she sighed, exasperated. "God, I hate you so much. I hate how I love you!" Her nails dug into her palms. All her feelings were built up now, and she was on the brink of tears.

"All this time, I've loved you, but you shut me out!" Angry tears escaped from her eyes, and she stomped a foot down on the wooden floor. "Goddammit Green, why can't we be on the same page, for once?!" she cried, covering up her face.

Suddenly, a warm presence was around her. Toned arms were wrapped around her waist, and a hot face tucked in her neck. She almost choked in surprise, her hands now off her wide eyes. _Green is behind me…hugging me…_she realized. Sudden silence flooded the room; only the heavy downpour was heard.

"…I understand why you hate me. In fact, I hate myself too. For not being confident enough to show my love for you. Like what you do for me." Green spoke in a slow, sleepy tone. Blue could feel the heat of his fever, the brush of his hot lips on her neck. She was still speechless; shocked that this was all happening.

"It's awful of me to say this, but…I do love you Blue. I'm sorry…for everything I've put you through." Green apologized, and moved his head so that it was his hair on her neck. More tears fell down Blue's face.

"Green, I-" she blubbered, but Green turned her around. His piercing green eyes bore into her calm, blue ones. Never looking away, he took her hand and led her to the bed. She sat down, and watched as he lay down.

"My fever is killing me, but you're welcome to stay." he told her, and turned on his side to sleep. Blue simply nodded, not wanting to keep him up. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she knew he had to get better.

"And Blue…I meant what I said." Green spoke one last time, before falling asleep.

Blue just sat there, and looked at the clock by the bed. 5:30 AM. She sighed, her eyes swollen and heavy. She walked to the bathroom and flushed them with water, and returned to the room. Green was sound asleep.

With little thought, she climbed in beside him.

X-X-X-X-X

Blue groggily opened her eyes, and looked at the alarm clock. 3:05 PM.

_3:05 PM?!_

She sat up in the bed. Now panicking, she quickly checked her phone. _Five missed calls and two voicemails from Yellow._ she read. She opened the first voicemail.

"Hey Blue, it's Yellow. Call me when you get this. Bye."

She deleted it, and opened the second one.

"BLUE, IT'S ME. YOU BETTER BE OKAY. I SWEAR IF GREEN DID ANYTHING…LET'S JUST SAY HE'LL WISH HE DIED FROM A FEVER. CALL ME BACK. BYE."

Blue's eyes widened when she heard Green's name. Suddenly, all the moments from the night before flashed through her brain. _'It's awful of me to say this, but…I do love you.' _Her heart beat faster when she remembered Green's words.

As if on cue, the brunette boy stood in the doorway, holding a plate of, what looked like, strawberry pancakes. "Good, you're up. I thought you'd be hungry." Green spoke, and walked to her. He sat down across from her, pushing a plate to her. He ate nonchalantly, putting the delicious looking food in his mouth. Blue, on the other hand, looked at him with uneasiness.

"Are you okay? You're really quiet today." Green commented, reading his book while eating.

"Green, are you serious?! After everything last night, how can you say that?!" Blue shouted.

Green put his plate down, and looked at her. "What about last night, Blue? I know I meant every word, and I hope you did too." he told her.

"We've had…had badly timed feelings till now. How do I know that you're not going to treat this like a 'thing' after today?" Blue explained.

Green was silent, so she continued again. "I've been played by you for so long, you'd think I'd be used to this. But after last night, you…you can't throw this away! You-" Blue could see that Green was moving closer and closer to her, until he leaned in and his lips softly met hers.

The kiss was light, airy, beautiful…

Soon, they pulled apart. "I really do mean it, Blue. I love you." Green told her.

She was about to complete the romantic moment with an "I love you too,"…

…Until the chirpy ringing of Blue's cell phone was heard.

They both looked down at the device, seeing that Yellow was calling. Blue answered it quickly.

"Um, hi." she barely got out before shouting was heard.

"BLUE OH MY GOSH WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOREVER ARE YOU OKAY IS GREEN OKAY IS HE HURTING YOU I SWEAR IF HE DID I'LL GET HIM I'LL BE THERE IN A HEARTBEAT IF HE EVER-"

"Yellow, YELLOW! I'm fine!"

"Oh…Oh! Really?"

"Yes, very fine." Blue assured her friend, sneaking a glance at Green.

"Well, okay then. Are you still coming over today?"

"Actually…I'm going to spend the day here." Green smiled at her as she spoke those words.

"At Green's?"

"Yes." Blue responded.

"…You better tell me everything that happened between you guys as soon as possible." And with that, Yellow hung up.

"Is she okay with it?" Green asked. Blue laughed, and tossed her phone to the side. "Yes," she said, and took her plate back, "she's very okay with it."

X-X-X-X-X

Sorry if the ending sucked ;~; It's 12:30AM right now and I just got this idea from listening to the song…I was too tired to edit. So there. Teehee^^ Thanks for reading, and it would be very much appreciated if you left a review ;)

~pinkkoala213


End file.
